The Biggest Easter Egg Ever!
by SunshineAndHappiness
Summary: To celebrate Easter, the boys decide to beat the world record for the biggest Easter egg ever! Will they succeed?


**Author's Note : This is just a random one shot I have created to wish you all a very happy Easter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nine year old Phineas Flynn and his step-brother, ten year old Ferb Fletcher, relaxed under the shade of the large tree in their backyard. It was Easter Sunday and their parents had gone out to an Antique Convention for Rare Easter Eggs, and had left Candace in charge.

Candace Flynn marched out of the house stormily before addressing her brothers.

"You guys better not think of pulling off ANY of your crazy little schemes. You got that?"

Ferb blinked at her whilst Phineas replied.

"You got it sis! Me and Ferb are just gonna make our own Easter eggs!"

Ferb held up the Easter egg making packet that Lawrence and Linda had left them with, and Candace inspected it before smiling.

"Well that's normal."

She made a shooing motion with her hand before walking happily back into the house. She popped her head around the sliding doors and shouted.

"If you need me, I'll be on the phone to Stacey"

Then she was gone and Phineas and Ferb began work on their Easter egg. They were finished in five minutes and looked at the small, 10cm Easter egg they had just decorated.

"Well that was no fun! I mean, we didn't even get to make the ACTUAL Easter egg, all we had to do was decorate it with these completely useless decorating tools"

Phineas sighed and tossed the Easter egg to Ferb who quickly gobbled it up and gave Phineas his thumbs-up. It mightn't have been fun to make but Ferb thought it was pretty tasty.

Phineas closed his eyes and his head lolled backwards just as the garden gate opened and in walked a girl with raven black hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress with a purple belt and a matching hair bow. Isabella.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doing?"

Phineas opened his eyes and grinned at Isabella.

"Hey Isabella. Ferb and I were just thinking of something to do today. We want it to be something relevant to Easter"

Isabella skipped over to where Phineas was standing and bent down before picking up the empty Easter egg making box and examining it shortly.

"Why don't you make a gigantic Easter egg?"

Phineas snapped his fingers and jumped up.

"Great idea Isabella!"

At that very moment, Buford walked in dragging Baljeet by his foot. Baljeet was groaning and when Buford finally put him down, he walked over dizzily to where Ferb was, before collapsing, only to be caught by Ferb who quickly put him back on his feet and gave him a glass of water. Baljeet thanked him and Ferb just nodded in his usual quiet manner.

"Oy dinnerbell! Where's your big creation?"

"Well actually, we haven't quite started it yet, and Ferb is just putting the finishing touches to our blueprints"

Ferb looked up from his desk when he heard Phineas call his name and gave him the thumbs-up before looking back down to his work.

Buford turned to look at Ferb then turned back to look at Phineas.

"So what exactly have you got planned today then?" asked Baljeet. "Are you going to create a device that locates the Easter bunny? Buford would like th-aaaaaRT!"

Buford had snuck up behind Baljeet and was currently giving him a wedgie. No nerd would ever get one over Buford if he had anything to do with it.

"Well actually Isabella thought of the idea that we should create a gigantic Easter egg!"

Baljeet took out his book on Completely Irrelevant World Records, before scanning the pages until he came across what he was looking for.

"Aha!" exclaimed Baljeet. "The world's biggest Easter egg was created on the 24th March 2005 in Sint Niklass, Belgium"

Baljeet ran his fingers across the page reading each sentence out loud.

"According to this book, it weighed 1200kg and was 8.32 metres high and took 26 craftsmen 525 hours to build it"

With that, Baljeet snapped his book shut as Phineas grinned at Ferb.

"Ferb I know what we are going to do today!"

Isabella looked puzzled.

"I thought you already knew what you were going to do today…"

"I did, but I forgot my catchphrase…"

"Oh right"

"Speaking of catchphrases…" said Phineas, looking around for his teal-furred friend, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Everyone looked around momentarily before Ferb shrugged his shoulders and handed Phineas the finished blueprints.

"Okay everyone! Let's get to work!"

Isabella sat down at a table with Baljeet and began to create Easter bunnies to decorate the large Easter egg when it was done, whilst Ferb created a large mould for the Easter egg, and Phineas ordered tonnes and tonnes of chocolate and smarties. Buford had been given the job of creating the topping piece for the gigantic Easter egg when it was finished; Buford was making a fairy bunny…

Ferb finished his mould and together, he and Phineas took the large hosepipe that was connected to the large truck filled with melted chocolate, and they filled it to create a neat outer shell. Then they did the same for the over half of the mould. It was quick hardening chocolate so it only took two minutes before they took the chocolate halves out of their moulds and joined them together.

"Right gang, now all we need to do is fill the egg with smarties and then get onto the decorating!"

"But how are we going to fill the egg Einstein?" said Buford smugly.

"We carefully create a small hole for a tube to go through the egg, hook it up to this container filled with a tonne of smarties, and after we've finished we seal the hole up." Explained Phineas as Ferb began to create a hole and attach a tube to it.

Once the egg was filled with smarties, Phineas gave out the orders.

"Buford, you continue to decorate the topping piece. Baljeet, you contact the world records company and tell them that we've beaten the world record for the largest chocolate Easter egg. Ferb, you can clean out the moulds, and do not even think about trying to eat the chocolate egg!"

Ferb was about to bite the egg but he restrained himself, took large steps backwards and set about cleaning the moulds as far away from the irresistible smell of chocolate as possible.

"Isabella, you decorate the top of the Easter egg and I'll decorate the bottom!"

And with that, everyone began to set about their work hurriedly. According to Baljeet they only had an hour before the World Records Company arrived to check to see if they had actually beaten the world record for the largest chocolate Easter egg ever.

Forty-five minutes passed and the chocolate Easter egg was almost complete. Ferb had finished cleaning the moulds and was taking pictures of the Easter egg from Candace's bedroom window whilst Phineas and Buford were lowering the large, chocolate fairy bunny topping onto the top of the Easter egg where Isabella was waiting to seal it on using a mixture of strong, chocolate, edible cement.

They successfully lowered the topping onto the Easter egg but disaster was about to strike.

Ferb had calculated the topping's weight accurately, and knew that the Easter egg would not collapse if the inside of the topping was hollow, but Buford and filled it with melted chocolate and now the topping was far too heavy for the egg to withstand. Cracks began to appear and soon Isabella found herself in a sea of smarties, the heavy weight of the chocolate topping dragging her down.

The others watched helplessly below as they saw Isabella fall into the smarties sea and her ear-piercing screams as she began to drown.

Without thinking, Phineas jumped up onto the Easter egg and began to climb up it to try and save Isabella whilst Ferb, realising his free opportunity, rushed down stairs, out the backdoor, and began to gnaw at the chocolate egg, trying to create a large hole so that the smarties would roll out of.

Isabella looked up as the smarties began to creep up to her waist as the chocolate topping pulled her further down slowly. And there was Phineas, her saviour, her love, coming to rescue her. Phineas cautiously reached out his hand, trying to keep his balance and Isabella took it, and slowly Phineas pulled her up. But the shattering effect of the top of the Easter egg had weakened the rest of it and the ledge that Phineas was on, crumbled and he fell into the sea of smarties too.

Meanwhile, Baljeet and Buford had copied Ferb's actions, and were also gnawing on the Easter egg. Soon they created holes and the entire structure collapsed, releasing the smarties, thus saving Phineas and Isabella from chocolate doom.

Ferb rushed over to his brother and helped him up whilst Isabella scrambled up, swallowing the smarties that had invaded her mouth. They tasted good even if they did almost kill her.

Candace had heard the large noise coming from the backyard and she peered out of the window before frowning. She lifted open the window.

"You guys are so BUSTED!"

She slammed the window shut before her nimble fingers swiftly moved across the phone's keyboard. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb have created a gigantic chocolate Easter egg in our backyard! Only it collapsed and now it's a mess of smarties and chocolate!"

"We'll be home in five minutes"

Candace marched up and down the backyard before she heard Lawrence and Linda roll up the driveway!

"MOMS HOME!"

She rushed out of the backyard and began pulling on her arm, forcing her to come to the backyard.

As Candace opened the gate for her mom to see, a green ray blasted away the chocolate gooey mess and all that was left to see was the chocolate eggs and bunnies that Isabella had created for the gigantic chocolate egg before it was destroyed.

Linda walked over to the boys and cooed at the chocolate eggs and bunnies that were on the table.

"These are adorable! No wonder Candace were so eager for me to see it!"

Candace just gawped as she cursed whoever took away Phineas and Ferb's projects before mom could see it.

And as the sun began to set, Perry crawled onto Phineas's lap.

"Oh there you are Perry!"

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone! Please review!**


End file.
